


Humanity's Edge

by Humanitys_Edge



Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Edge/pseuds/Humanitys_Edge
Summary: Sanctuary can always be found here.
Relationships: implied narrator/reader
Series: Original poems (Hosoo42) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074779
Kudos: 1





	Humanity's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is original work. Please do not repost or reuse without permission

Darling,  
Come stand with me.  
Do you see the swirling abyss?  
Speckled with stars  
New-born and dying  
The planets thriving  
Wastelands of decay  
Do you feel the open embrace of the void?  
Leaning off the edge  
Here you are everyone and no-one  
Everything and nothing  
Your memory will remain here even when all is lost  
But history will forget you  
So won't you come with me?  
Stand upon the humanity's edge   
Fall into abyss  
Won't you follow me home?


End file.
